


spend eternity with me

by allwedontdo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: and like that, they fell





	spend eternity with me

Lance's lips moved quickly, words falling from his mouth quicker than he could breathe. His lack of air didn't seem to stop him. His arms moved erratically with his words. Keith nodded along to whatever he was ranting about this time. Lance's lips were thin but inviting. They barely just appeared when he smiled that wide, infectious smile that Keith loved os much. Keith had to bite down on his own lip to keep from from grinning in the rare but wild way he did sometimes. Lance's lips curved in a good, perfect way. Keith listened to his voice, although not the words. It was higher pitched than his own but so sweet, like honey. Sickeningly sweet. It was like music to Keith. A calming auditory feeling overwhelmed him when Lance's voice drifted into a room. Keith's heart ached and bloomed for this boy.

Keith leaned across the couch and nuzzled his face close to Lance's, cutting off his words. "Kei-" He pushed their mouths together quickly and savored the second long kiss. When Keith pulled away, Lance asked, "What was that for?"

"I love you." He did. He had known since he lost Shiro. Lance's aura, his presence, just _him_ helped Keith keep going. He wanted to give up, but Lance made him want to do better, _be_  better. There had never been a laugh like his, so infectious. Never had Keith known someone with so much love, so much _heart_. Lance was beautiful, contrasting Keith so wonderfully that he had been angry and resentful when he finally comprehended why his heart pounded so fast when Lance was around. It took weeks. Weeks of accepting and coaching from Shiro to fully embrace the feeling he had inside him. He had to accept the sexuality that had been with him for so long but never got a break to be able to worry about it. Keith thought he fell for the goofy Lance, the ability he had to make even him laugh during distressing situations. But he also found that he fell for the empathetic grins, the moments that Lance reached out, checking in on him to make sure that _he_ was okay.

The Cuban boy smiled softly at him before leaning back towards Keith and tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, Their eyes searched each others for a moment, Keith watching the dark blue specks in Lance's eyes sparkle against his small pupils. lance let his forehead fall against Keith;s before pressing a kiss to his nose. "And I love you." Keith giggled, causing Lance to press his lips solidly against his cheek, whispering profanities and, "Do that again, you're so pretty." He just groaned and pushed him away unsuccessfully (Lance was holding on too tight). "You're so cute, Keith, Accept it, please." Keith rolled his eyes and felt Lance's free hand creep up onto the small of his back. " _My love, my love, my love_ ," Lance mumbled when he dropped his head into the dark hair atop Keith's head. "Do you know how much I love you?" His thumb pressed into his skin, rubbing small circles on his back. It spread fire.

"Tell me."

"So much," he responded back. "Like how you scowl at everything. I think that's cute." Keith blushed. "And the way your hands look in those fingerless gloves. And just how your hands are rough because you don't moisturize."

"Lance."

"But it's okay because it feels nice against my soft ones and if they were any different, they wouldn't be yours."

"Lance."

"I also really love the violet specks in your eyes."

"Lance."

"Yes, love?"

Keith pulled his head out from under Lance's chin and moved his hands up to his face, cradling it. "Would you ever want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Lance's face was soft. It didn't change. No sign of affirmation or shock.

Then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Keith immediately sucked in a breath, his breath truly always seeping away in their affections. "I would spend eternity with you if you allowed me to," He confirmed against the love in Keith's mouth. "Every second, every moment, till death do us part. And beyond, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this in the middle of my social work class so its short, sweet, and ????? good???


End file.
